The Red Queen
by FireFox Unlimited
Summary: A Chess Player and a murderer have two things in common, They love to kill and know where and when to kill. Shen Katisu is both and has dubbed himself, The Red Queen, after he discovers how humans can turn themselves into a ghoul without killing yourself in the physical way. However, he is very much a dead boy at the age of 15 and working his way through the twentieth ward, bloody.
1. Chapter 1: 7E to 5E

**Disclaimer: I don't any of Tokyo Ghoul that belongs to Sui Ishida (Except for the OC, also I'm only doing this once seeing as it's kind of obvious in the first place)**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: Black Pawn 7E to 5E**

* * *

"Shen Katisu, what a quiet little name for a forgotten boy," The ghoul said while slowly strolling towards a young sleeping child who was sprawled across his bed haphazardly. Said ghoul was the supposed father of the young innocent boy before him and was finally sick of his adopted meal's ability to charm any other person to love him. It never sat well with the man but he was not in the right mind or heart to question why a human was so innocent even when he saw his father eating his best friend. As the ghoul reached down with his hand to snap Shen's neck he noticed that the child was smiling with his sleep filled eyes, the kid slept with his eyes open, staring unblinking into the ghoul's very own. The last thing that he saw was Shen's mouth opening into a more toothy grin revealing the blood that soaked every part of his normally ivory teeth.

The CCG investigator slowly knocked on the door of a small house he received a call about from his headquarters about a concerned mother smelling something foul coming from her adopted child's room. It was to be a simple kill of the entire family as usual for the 'people' were almost undoubtedly ghouls. As David slowly opened his brief case revealing his quinque to be a simple extendable dagger meant for his situation. The dark oak wood door opened to reveal a kind looking woman who ushered him inside unperturbed by his weapon already revealed. "Please hurry the kid is upstairs and I haven't seen his father in a while, I know what they must be so please get rid of them," She quietly said while she stood as close to David as possible. As the sentence slowly processed in his head that she might have adopted a ghoul he climbed up the carpeted stairs dagger at the ready. As he got closer to the door he started to smell the obvious rotting of a corpse, which seemed odd for a ghoul to actually leave a body but he carried on. He then grabbed his radio from his belt and spoke, "This is David i'm at the scene and about to confront the ghoul." He got a quiet confirmation back and as he slowly hooked it back on he turned the door handle of the white door. He peeked inside and as he took his first step he heard a small splash which instigated him to swing the door wide open ready for an attack. He was met with a man's body standing upright, he couldn't make out what it was wearing at the time for there was too much caked blood but he could identify two key details. First, the man's head was gone and the second being he was disemboweled. As David took another step he heard a second splash. This time he could identify the source as his boot stepping in the low level of blood all over the floor. This was clearly the work of a practiced murderer seeing as how clean the cut was but he couldn't notice any signs of someone either leaving or entering. As he scanned the room he saw what seemed to be a small writing on the wall which he then walked towards to read it. As he registered what he saw in his quite slow mind he opened his mouth in disbelief as he heard a shriek downstairs. He bolted out of the room to find the mother from earlier in the same state as the man but as he found her head attached to the ceiling fan of the room he noticed not a terrified woman who was brutally murdered but a face of pure ecstasy. David's stomach then decided to disagree with him and he let loose his lunch from about an hour ago. As David composed himself he heard a light clacking of stone coming from a bedroom down the hall. Thus David took his opportunity to find the ghoul and sprinted into the room and switching the lights on. He found a young boy with white hair sitting on a chair with a taller stool in between them with a chess game set up in front of David. "Make your move, and if it is the right attack I will let you live with a five second head start." David stared in disbelief at the ghoul in front of his very eyes wanting to play a game. He decided in an act of pure courage to move a pawn from 7-E to 5-E. Of course David mainly played go and had know idea what he was doing other than the pure essentials. Needless to say he lost his king in the next two turns and didn't register he lost until his lower body seemed a little to light for his taste and tried to run.

"Take the time to practice your strategy next time," Shen said stepping around the investigator slowly licking the blood that poured out of the man's disembodied head before crushing the skull in his hands and walking out of his home in his blood drenched sweats and t-shirt. Leaving a trail of blood footprints along his path out of his small towards the ever so bright lights of Tokyo. **"Moving Black Pawn from 7-E to 5-E, I hope you don't disappoint me my next opponent"**

* * *

Alright so the prologue is set for my first fic hope it turns out okay for anyone who decided to read it and I will of course appreciate reviews and such as they help me improve my typing. I can already think of my own improvements like more description or what not but I don't want any readers to know my true writing style yet so I can ease into thousand word long descriptions of one corpse so for now I just used a really stupid investigator who doesn't know what he's doing or how to think at all so that's my excuse for now but he died so that's a problem for now.

P.S. sorry if this was a little short for some people but I kind of just spat this out in half an hour based off of reading another fanfic so I had to write it down lest I lose my inspiration, also expect frequent updates right now for I actually have time to write something and want to.


	2. Chapter 2: 2E to 3E

**Chapter 1: White Pawn 2E to 3E**

* * *

Shen was walking through the alleys of the twentieth ward in Tokyo his white hair showed through his now red clothes carrying a small chess set in his hands as he thought about his impeccable luck. First it was how he was able to enter Tokyo at the dead of night when anyone who spotted him would have died in the process. Second was how for three days he still had gone undetected by a human or ghoul even though his white hair in his village always had him spotted and mugged before he knew it. Now however was not one of those times as he now smelled a dying or dead human nearby with a thick overlay of ghoul in his ever growing territory. Although Shen may not know the rules he was hungry himself and didn't even consider what consequences he could get for eating another ghoul. This fruition never came to be however as a brown haired ghoul came along discovering Shen about to start his meal on an unlucky ghoul who was eating a human girl. Luckily he had already eaten most of the Kagune in his fellow monster so he had no other purpose for it. Shen soon noticed his stalker and turned his head away from the now disemboweled ghoul and showed a toothy grin as his hand slowly tore off his prey's head. Nishiki's eyes widened as the tendons were pulled apart and the spinal cord let out a deafening crack soon followed by the skin finally tearing and sending out a disc of blood as the poor ghoul's head started to peel away from it's previous owner. "O-Okay now listen her y-you fucking cannibal I don't know if you have any sense of smell but this here is my territory so sc-" Nishiki was then cut off by Shen crushing the man's skull in his palm sending a new wave of blood to jet out of the holes in the neck of the head. Shen's smile slowly faded as he stood up from his previous crouching stance and licked his lips. Nishiki let out his Kagune in a quick moment and was prepared to knock any weapon this kid was going to obviously throw his way. It may have been his trump card for now but this new ghoul was ridiculously strong if he was able to crush someone's skull within it's skin in a second. Shen suddenly doubled over as his eyes shifted into the normal ghoul eyes associated with releasing a kagune. As this happened his back seemed to practically explode in a vast torrent of blood as three five inched tentacles grew from his back. Nishiki backed away from the shower of blood as he pondered why this kid seemed to go through so much pain just releasing his kagune, unless of course he was ridiculously weak and had truly used all of his strength on an intimidation tactic. As he pondered this Shen's newly formed Rinkaku thrashed about as they extended to an incredible fifty feet. As he slowly fell to his knees the tentacles slowly slid along the ground towards Nishiki who quickly tried to cut one of them short. To his utter surprise it almost instantly hardened into a mass of sharp spines ready as his Bikaku bounced off and was slightly cracked. The tentacle then morphed back into the liquid like material and all three drew back towards Shen who was standing once more. His bangs covering his eyes as a smile crept its way onto his face. His kagune quickly shot through the air towards Nishiki at a blinding pace. Two of them were stopped by Nishiki but the third stopped of it's own accord about three inches into his left shoulder. "Oops, looks like I missed oh well that can be remedied later," Shen whispered to Nishiki as his head fell back into a crooked angle with a smile going from ear to ear and his teeth drooling blood. Nishiki stepped back and tore his shoulder from Shen's kagune and quickly turned tail towards his home leaving a bloody trail to an apartment building marked **3E**. As Shen made the effort to move towards the ghoul he was previously eating he retracted his Kagune into his body leaving only the fresh blood on his body a reminder of how extravagantly his kagune forced itself from his body.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Shen woke with his hand still imbedded in the ghoul's rotting chest and when he wrenched his hand out of the poor man's lungs maggots fell down from beyond the hole. As the maggots crawled back to their feast Shen had to shake his hand free from the few who still resided on his now stiff hand. As he stood from his crouched state the dry blood on his outfit cracked and flaked off of his sweatpants in an almost snow like fashion. To many it could have been a beautiful sight of red snowflakes but at this point Shen was more focused on how he had fallen asleep crouching and nobody had come to him to question it. However, as he glanced around he saw a lot more blood around him and under further scrutiny he saw small lumps of meat scattered throughout with the occasional eye staring straight at him. Now utterly unnerved by the fact that he had probably killed people in his sleep, very savagely he might add, he walked away leaving a trail of the blood snowflakes out of the alley with blood drenched walls. As the light from the sunrise traveled across the buildings of Tokyo Shen lifted his hand to hopefully hinder the blinding light that he had never looked at before. As time went by with him wandering the streets of the 20th ward in the crisp early morning air Shen started to fumble with the Queen chess piece he still had left in his pocket. It was his comfort at the time for as the early morning joggers gave him terrified looks before going into a sprint that would rival that of Usain Bolt. It was an odd detail of his day but overall inconsequential for anyone in the immediate area. As the sunrise turned into early morning Shen started to notice once in a while a couple people in suits walk along the trail of dried blood he left. He soon realized that they were most likely the local enforcement services so he decided to find out what they knew about him and what they were planning. Shen proceeded to leap just outside of the tunnel where they were having a conversation over the corpse of an old female ghoul. The white haired and presumed older man went to help his associate he whispered, "When you're in front of the enemy, even if your hands are trembling, fight. That's what it means to be a 'professional.'"

* * *

The younger of the two seemed to revel in the moment but was almost immediately distracted by a head of white hair and as he went to confront it Mado had already turned to see what his student was watching. His eyes widened and a smile spread across his face as he saw the blood snowflakes drift from the young ghoul in front of him hanging off the roof of the tunnel with pure strength. The ghoul they had been tracking previously was finally upon them. Shen then proceeded to drop from his position seeing as how the crazy ccg investigator had found him and his albeit obvious hiding place. His feet crushed the few leaves that dotted the ground. His eyes however where completely unfocused as he walked over to the deceased ghoul. His quick routine of his feast began with him decapitating the elderly woman with his nails but before he could even begin to eat Mado sent out his quinque to quickly dispatch of the preoccupied monster before him. Without warning Shen's kagune slipped out and wrapped it's tentacles around the quinque, stopping it's movement. The meal was uninterrupted as Shen slowly stuck his hand through the woman and pulling out her internal organs. The hole that was left over flooded with blood as he quickly bit down on the lower intestine and let it slide down his throat. Amon at the time couldn't have hoped to stomach what he say and fell flat on his face out cold before he even touched the ground. Mado on the other hand looked on light intrigue showing on his face as Shen proceeded to eat the rest of the internal organs in the same fashion including the kagune stored within. His kagune suddenly spiked in power and he released a fourth rinkaku that proceeded to slam Mado into the wall. Mado however was completely bewildered at how this new ghoul's kagune was released with a shower of blood as if forcefully punishing Shen for doing what he did. His thoughts however were interrupted as he was slammed into the wall of the tunnel by the newer rinkaku that dripped blood. He soon passed out from the trauma but not before seeing the ghoul take out a blood drenched queen and hold it in between his teeth with a shit-eating grin plastered over his face as he walked away."It's your turn to make a move now and do take your time unlike your last move," was the last thing Mado heard that afternoon.

* * *

So there is chapter two up but just as a warning there will be a smallish time skip because halfway through writing this I remembered that there was a few months time between Amon's first ghoul encounter and the start of kaneki's story so there's that you can look forward too. Also for future chapters I'm going to add about 500 words each time to slowly increase the amount I write so 2000-ish words for the next time wooooooooooooo (extra exclusive update: probably gonna upload another chapter and possibly a third one)


	3. Chapter 3: 7F to 6F

**Chapter 3: 7F to 6F**

* * *

 _A Few Months Later_

Shen stood in his new apartment that he had earned himself from the ghoul landlord apparently knowing him from that autumn morning a couple months back. As Shen dropped his duffel bag of clothes onto the red carpeted ground, not from blood, he changed out of his original outfit and into a much less worn pair of khaki's and a black tee shirt. A couple weeks ago he had decided to get a new look for he had grown tired of the constant groveling of other ghouls to not kill him or the more common dove, as he had learned to call them, tried to kill him. Nowadays Shen still wore his normal clothes but the only real difference was the one earring of his red queen piece hanging on his left ear. Luckily, he was one of the few ghouls who got rid of most of the investigators making his new appearance practically inconspicuous. As Shen finally finished changing he went to brew himself a cup of coffee, one of the few things he could have but he had lacked the sugar necessary to make it edible for himself. So he went out of his room after being in it for about ten minutes on a journey to find the perfect coffee shop. As he stepped out of his room he put on a pair of sunglasses just in case he wanted to get home faster without having questions thrown about. Then the smell of ghoul hit his senses and almost made him drool. It had a special allurance to it that could only be described as sweet. Then he saw a young student with a medical eyepatch on stepping out of a room with a work uniform on. His mind was now set on ignoring the kid for as long as possible in the public area out of pure courtesy and safety. Shen started to quicken his pace to get ahead of the ghoul kid and decided to jump down a flight of stairs to get a 'leap' ahead of him. After the encounter Shen was painfully reminded how tired he was and went back on his quest for coffee. On his way he caught a whiff of what he thought was his desired drink and started up the stone cold steps to the entrance of a coffee shop called Anteiku. As he opened the mahogany wood door a bell chime sounded off and Shen was shown a small and practically empty tiny coffee shop with an almost antique wooden style with a bar and counter hybrid to his left. As he took his seat the overwhelming scent of ghoul hit his nose and this time it had a barely noticeable hint of coffee to add to the already comfy atmosphere of the shop. He took off his sunglasses and hung them in his pocket as he sat down in a chair next to the windows. Shen sat there unceremoniously in the chair looking out the window pondering mostly on why the coffee shop smelled so heavily of ghouls when a waiter came up to him and asked the expected, "What would you like today?" This broke Shen from his trance and he turned to look at the person. He was met with the same kid from the morning and let out an exasperated sigh of defeat. "Normally I'd ask for coffee but would you mind if I made it?" he asked trying to sound as nice as possible. It clearly took the kid a moment of processing to realize that making a coffee yourself wasn't on the menu but looked back with a smile, "Sure just go behind the counter over there, and if you need help just ask." Shen nodded in thanks and got up to make his morning wake up call. As he waked behind the counter he grabbed an already made pot of coffee and the sugar cube cup. He grabbed a small cup and poured the coffee up until the brim as he grabbed about sixteen cubes. The kid looked on with confusion as each sugar cube was dropped in wondering why such a simple coffee required this stranger to make it themselves. As the thirtieth sugar cube was being mixed into the cup Touka came downstairs to see Kaneki brewing a coffee and went to tell him Yoshimura wanted a talk. Kaneki was in truth outside the shop taking a small break from the day and so when he heard a shriek and a someone shout his name he rushed in. The scene before him was shocking to say the least, to his immediate right was a big coffee stain on the floor which he assumed Touka had thought he left. Then he heard a light thud come from across the shop and he saw Shen imbedded within the wall with a broken tea cup in his hand. Touka meanwhile was clutching her hand with her Kagune out and ready to strike. Touka then saw the actual Kaneki she was looking for and asked, "Who is this?" Three words filled with malice and hatred for someone she just met was a surprise to Kaneki but was quick on the draw and said, "Oh just a customer, and why is he in the wall Touka?" Shen decided at that moment to erupt in laughter at an unheard joke even to the two in the room. He continued to laugh before trying to take a sip out of his broken cup, which elicited an even louder laugh to resonate through the room and Shen pulled himself out of the wall. "It was but a simple misunderstanding Kaneki, for you see she," he spoke while pointing at Touka, "Thought I was you." The next few moments were filled with more laughter from Shen and Kaneki laughing on the ground while Touka simply stared at her hand in wonder. At the moment it was broken and there was a deep hole through her wrist but she couldn't remember where it originated. In her moment of thought a small layer of blood collected in a pool at her feet. By this time Yoshimura along with the rest of the staff at Anteiku had gotten downstairs and were trying to get information from touka why she was injured while Shen was slowly getting up from his fit of laughter. Now he was receiving a couple of malicious stares from Touka which he shrugged off effortlessly. "Would you mind stating your name ," Yoshimura asked in a commanding tone. "While my birth name is Shen Kasaki, it seems more people recognize me with the label The Red Queen." The next moment had people like Touka bow out of respect, while others looked on with interest like Kaya but the most common response was confusion from Enji, Kaneki, and Yoshimura. "oh I'm so sorry, that's just the name I was given by the ccg and random ghouls around the area who were around a couple months ago." Touka then proceeded to try to explain who Shen was but to no avail and requested Yoshimura's help to get information through the thick skull that was kaneki's head. Much to the dismay of about everyone the elderly man stated, "I'm sorry but I have only the name and rumours to go by, why don't we follow the word of the Queen himself?" Although unexpected SHen was more than willing to tell the tale once more but Kaneki went first by saying,"Maybe we can get a better idea if you could show us your mask Kasaki." Everyone in the shop looked on with excitement while Enji slowly locked the door and put forward the closed sign for anyone looking for some coffee that day. Shen looked at them for a moment with complete seriousness before he asked,"Wait you guys have masks?" Everyone except for Yoshimura and Touka fell forward on their faces with looks of complete shock and a little blood. "The best I have ever had was wearing a wig because my hair is ridiculous," Shen said with mild triumph as a small piece of ceiling tile fell on his head and tore off the black mop of hair to reveal the stark whiteness that truly covered his head and was being kept in a messy bun. Touka laughed while Kaneki's face turned a stark white at seeing his neighbor standing before him with pure white hair that is normally associated with a ninety year old grandfather.

* * *

The next hour was wasted away by Shen recounting his first few misadventures leaving out more gruesome tales for Kaneki but in the end got across the general detail of why he was called the red queen, a.k.a. the kid with a red queen chess piece and covered in a lot of blood. By the end of the stories shared in the shop Shen had asked where he could get a mask custom made but in the end the staff collectively said they would take him to get one tomorrow if he showed his kagune. "As my first request before I show my kagune I recommend you have mops at the ready and don't get worried for my well being." While an odd request for most based upon what Touka told them it was very generous of him to offer the advice and as such mops were literally right around the corner. Shen took off his dress shirt and put on his special outfit which consisted of a standard red haori overcoat with a gaping hole in the back. As everyone prepared themselves and took out a seat Shen let his control slip and his Rinkaku exploded out into his standard three tentacles with a ridiculous length. Unfortunately, Kaneki got a little too close to the splash zone and he was covered head to toe in a thin layer of blood and almost collapsed in a heap of red. The three tentacles took up about half of the room and were to the surprise of everyone in the room, were about only five inches thick much thinner than Kaneki's and in less number but the way it seemed as if they went on forever was quite a shock. "Although this is normal I know I have the capability of making a lot more, smaller tentacles, or really any variety of number and thickness." Shen decided to take a seat as he went through the process of looking presentable, absorb his kagune, put his shirt back on and put the haori away. As he went through this the cleaning crew consisting of, a barely functioning Kaneki, Enji, and Touka went to work with cleaning up the blood that covered about a third of the room. Yoshimura handed Shen a card giving him the time and place to get his mask made for tomorrow.

* * *

 _10:00 a.m. the next day_

Shen stood outside of a small tunnel with Touka and Kaneki both of whom were to guide him through the process of meeting Uta the mask maker. As the door opened after Touka knocked a couple times Uta peered around and saw Shen whom was practically dragged inside by his ear. Uta proceeded to poke and prod Shen's face while taking measurements and sketching a couple ideas down in excitement. "So how would my Red Queen like her hair done today?" Uta casually teased at Shen while his eye twitched in anger. The rest of the small meeting went about the same filled with Uta casually teasing Kaneki and Shen while the later tried to see which of the mask maker's design's worked for him. By the end of it Shen went into a back room with Uta and about ten minutes later said door opened with a loud bang from the foot that kicked it open, while the subtle jingling of jewelry could be heard as Shen stepped out to show the other two what he was going to wear for the rest of his misadventures with the rest of the 20th ward.

* * *

Ha ha cliffhanger that isn't really monumental but still annoying and sorry for anyone who expected this next chapter sooner but I had to eat and then I may or may not have taken a nap oopsie, but I'll try to get out the next one out ASAP (possibly at 1 a.m. but who knows)


	4. Chapter 4: D1 to E2

**Chapter 4: D1 to E2**

* * *

By the end of it Shen went into a back room with Uta and about ten minutes later said door opened with a loud bang from the foot that kicked it open, while the subtle jingling of jewelry could be heard as Shen stepped out to show the other two what he was going to wear for the rest of his misadventures with the rest of the 20th ward. As Touka and Kaneki glanced back towards the changing room they saw Shen's new outfit in all of it's bedazzled glory. His previous red haori was missing which let them see the new red skin tight shirt showing off his already thin frame for the fifteen year old he was. Their eyes were drawn to the jewelry that lined each of the outfit's exaggerated ribs. They consisted of one row of pawns and two rows of bishops hanging off showing off the gold that covered them. The pants however, were a pair of sweatpants made of a thick black leather that barely showed Shen's feet. These to were covered in chess related jewelry but this time it was all the pieces assorted to make the outline of a queen barely letting the black leather show through. Overall the new outfit was quite flashy and loud but the mask was surprising. It was a single sheet of red metal with a crease in the middle giving off a streamlined look. Small holes were poked out for two red dots to be shown but Shen's white hair only showed through the opening in the back adding to the ever more present regal atmosphere. His hair was braided into one ponytail that just barely reached his shoulders. OVerall the outfit was a match for the nickname that the kid was given which if you knew the details of why would petrify any who saw this 'Queen'. As Shen made his way over to the two the jewelry that practically covered the entire visage created a loud jingle as the pants swayed back and forth with each step. "I don't think I'm taking this off guys so what do you think?" Shen asked with a slight tilt to his head that only added to the overall noise in the room as Kaneki looked with a gleam in his eye. It was obvious that the entire outfit would take forever to take on and off again so through much discussion with the rest of Anteiku it was decided that Shen would have to stay at the coffee shop hidden unless needed.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Now since Shen would obviously have to somehow pull his weight and get exercise so he was reserved to also get the bodies that Anteiku used to feed their fellow ghouls in the 20th ward. Although it was a simple way of getting a new place to live every now and then a few CCG investigators would try and stop him from living. This night was no different except for the fact that he was approved by Touka herself that if he must killing them was allowed. As the one of the two 'doves' pulled out their quinque the other went to signal the rest of their squad that they found the 'new' ghoul. "Alright who are you and where are you taking that body?" At the moment Shen was carrying some poor sap who had hung himself for some reason he could care less about, and tonight was even supposed to be his night off but since kaneki had been sick it was his obligation. "Well, since you seem so determined to categorise me I shall give you my name, The Red Queen, and as for the suicidal prick I'm holding is just a more ethical way for us ghouls to get food." The details of why he had the wretch was surprising at the most but it no longer mattered as the other dove was finished with his radio, so he had also taken out his quinque in the hopes to kill this Red Queen. Shen, however had other plans and before the two realised he had dropped the body their heads were off and falling. As Shen's jewelry swished back and forth from the speed at which he dispatched them about three more men came out with guns in hand. Once again using his ridiculous raw speed he grabbed the hanged man and sped off towards Anteiku and Yoshimura with a group of very slow armed men following a mile away. It would most likely show on the news tomorrow that a new ghoul was on the loose; not like it mattered anyway. However, when Shen finally returned Yoshimura had a somber look on his face and even Touka was there to greet him. As Shen lifted his mask to the top of his head the mild amusement that had been on his face was completely gone. Yoshimura was the first to speak as he had been the most prepared, "Kaneki was taken today during the evening by the Aogiri tree." The simple statement left Shen in utter shock as his mask fell back to the front of his face. He slowly slumped forward and started to walk to the inside of the shop. On his way he handed Yoshimura the body as he kicked the back door to the shop open. Inside revealed Enji, Kaya, and Nishiki all sitting in a chair slumped over. The were shaken by the sudden intrusion and stared at him their mouths open. As he slowly sat down in a backwards chair his kagune exploded from his back and he used the thin rinkaku to brew himself a cup of coffee. He returned both to himself and lifted his mask enough to drink. As he lightly went to take a sip a single lone tear betrayed him and slid onto his chin before falling into his cup. He closed his eyes as his hands crushed the cup in his grasp eliciting a yelp from a good portion of the people in the room. "I'm leaving now and don't expect to see me again without him," Shen said before kicking his chair out from himself, putting his mask down and leaping through the main window shattering the glass around him. By the time Yoshimura had reentered the room the only evidence of Shen was the mess he left behind. He let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing a broom and sweeping up the shards of glass.

* * *

 _11th ward two days later_

As Shen trailed the ccg convoy to the main Aogiri compound he thought about how he planned to get through both groups when he arrived. Soon he was about ten feet from the main force of the ccg who were planning an assault on an abandoned building when he noticed that about half of the men there were untrained or inexperienced. As Shen slowly stepped into the lights with his jewelry glinting off the artificial light he let out a low laugh alarming most of the people present. Most people pointed their guns at him while the commander turned to look at Shen with bewilderment. "Who are you?" was the first question that came to the trench coat wearing commander. To him it was an odd sight to see someone come into a warzone while wearing such precious jewelry but he needed to know where the masked man's allegiances laid. "I am the Red Queen and I'm taking back what once was mine," The now named Red Queen stated before releasing his Kagune into six tentacles that he used to lift himself off the ground. Before any of the Ccg or Aogiri could object Shen launched himself into a window and started his revenge. The way he was killing horrified the Aogiri present as they watched their first comrade literally have a head shoved through his rib cage. As the blood dripped from Shen's face he used his Rinkaku to tear apart the other guards present. He ended up sending the upper half of a ghoul out one of the windows into a random Ccg soldier whom he could hear lose his lunch. After the initial assault Shen used extended his Rinkaku to extraordinary lengths to the point where he was killing Aogiri members on the first floor and top floor of the building. Most were run through by the tentacles; others were lucky enough to have their head crushed by Shen's hands while the impaled Aogiri were tossed out at the front of the building to create a pile of ghouls. By the time he reached the last five or six ghouls he decided to make them feel the most pain. As he brought their barely living bodies through the front door still being dragged along by Shen's Kagune he lifted them up into the air so the Ccg could see what would happen if they entered. When they reached a peak height of twenty feet Shen solidified his Rinkaku tentacle into spikes. As the spikes slowly tore through the building along his Rinkaku the Aogiri finally noticed what was happening and tried to pull themselves off the end of the tentacle. When the spikes finally reached the ghouls, the spikes jutted out of each of their limbs and when Shen flexed his Rinkaku he slowly tore the ghouls apart. As their screams resonated through the night a slight cracking of bone could be heard before the spikes fully reversed and flung the limbs of the ghouls at the Ccg soldiers. As the last leb hit the ground Shen stood atop the ten foot tall pile of ghouls and practically laughed out, "I do hope you decide to try and enter the building it will be a fun time for all when they have to search the rubble for your bodies." As he finished saying that he retracted the spikes back into the six tentacles he had which took away most of the support for the building causing it to collapse into a pile of blood covered rubble. This action caused Shen to laugh very heartily as he retracted his kagune taking away the red glint the eyes on his mask seemed to produce. After a couple moments he jumped back into the pile of rubble in search of Kaneki leaving the immediate sight of the Ccg men and women leaving them to wonder in amazement while the soft jingling of jewelry could be heard. Some soldiers slumped down in defeat while others hurled as they finally took in the sheer size and condition of the pile of bodies. By the end of it all the feeling was that they would have been single handedly wiped out in vain. As one investigator started towards the inside of the rubble one of the luckiest ghouls alive who only had a hole through his leg quickly grabbed the Ccg investigator's shoulder. The man quickly whipped around on the defensive while the ghoul just shook his head and spoke gently with a slightly distorted voice, "While we may have different lives Dove, that pile of my friends you see was created by a single beast with the intent to maim; so out of my cold heart I warn you not to invoke the Red Queen's wrath." Soon after the ghoul went into a light coughing fit before fainting while his leg continued gushing blood out of the hole before eventually just being another dead body. While the now deemed lucky investigator went to look at the pile he noticed a couple things. "Commander I say we should head that ghoul's advice after I noticed the condition of the deceased pile," The investigator said as he looked towards his commander who was slowly inching towards the dead pile of ghouls.

* * *

The first thing the commander noticed was how some were still alive and clearly going through extreme agony, next he noticed how literally all of the ghouls had a single hole through the leg, head, or stomach that was about six inches in diameter. However, the worst and most sickening part to him was the fact that all of the holes were nowhere near perfect showing off that this was down as slowly as possible. While his knowledge of ghoul types was severely limited he at least knew it was a Rinkaku type which was normally used at high speeds to do the most damage with a single tentacle. Meanwhile, this scene showed the very opposite as evident by the torn flesh even on the inside of the wounds. This 'Red Queen' had decided to use pure spinning force and as such whenever he must have impaled a ghoul he spun his Rinkaku at high speed to tear through the flesh slow enough for the person to realise what was happening. This measure of force was shown to every ghoul as his or her friends died right next to them instilling as much suffering and trauma as possible. What ended up causing the commander to eventually lose his lunch was how all of the Aogiri were covered head to toe in a layer of blood. that was not their own. It was obvious `seeing as how what they bled was a deep red while what covered them was a bright ruby almost as if the Rinkaku tentacles were covered in blood at all times which was most likely used to literally poison the ghouls if they were to survive seeing as how even the few who were completely unscathed were dead. This added to the fact that when one removed the mask it was still covered in the ruby colored blood coupled with their faces showing pure agony meant that this 'Red Queen' infected everything it covered with it's Kagune blood or hurt was doomed to die as their skin was converted into the red blood. When the commander went to remove some of the blood from one of the victim's faces he ended up rubbing off their skin and muscle leaving white bone to show. He didn't last long after that as he collapsed into his hands and knees and added some green to the vast red of the bodies. His fellow investigator rushed over to him before helping the captain back to a folding chair. Once he was sitting down comfortably the investigator shouted, "Don't touch any of the bodies with bare skin or risk getting infected with whatever corrosive material is on them, as a side note don't go into the rubble you see before you unless you want to be killed by the Red Queen like these ghouls here; in pure agony."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

So that's the chapter for today, next one will be sometime monday-ish and thanks for those of you who are consistently reading this


End file.
